Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 1: Unlisted Demon 101
* Name: Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: 101 Banme no Mamono * Name (translated): Golden Gash Bell!!: Unlisted Demon #101 *'Release:' July 8, 2004 Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: 101 Banme no Mamono is the first movie based on the anime, Konjiki no Gash Bell!!. It was released in Japan, but has not been dubbed in any other languages besides Japanese and has not been released outside of Japan. Summary Gash, Kiyomaro, Tio, Megumi Oumi, Kanchomé, Parco Folgore, Umagon, and Kafka Sunbeam decide to take a weekend camping trip near Mt. Fuji. A girl residing in the area named Kotoha soon discovers a strange white book sitting in a tree. After a violent fall off the tree, Kotoha reads a passage in the book stating that she "will have an encounter with a blonde-haired boy." Believing this to be her future boyfriend, Kotoha rushes off, only to find that the mysterious blonde-haired boy is none other than Gash. Disappointed with her prediction, Kotoha invites Gash to her house, where Kiyomaro comes to scold Gash for accidentally taking the money for the campout. As Kiyomaro tries to solve the mystery of Kotoha's blank book, Kotoha's mother becomes suddenly ill, as predicted in the white book. Turning to the white book for answers, it is revealed that both the medicine for Kotoha's mother and Gash's mother are waiting in a cave near the forest. Before the trio can reach the cave, a demon by the name of Akatsuki attacks Gash and Kiyomaro. Kotoha accidentally becomes part of the battle, and is almost impaled by spiky rocks before Gash saves her. Gash and Kiyomaro then proceed to burn Akatsuki's book, at which point Kiyomaro explains the demon battle to Kotoha. The three of them continue onward to the cave. Inside the cave, Gash and Kiyomaro discover that the path is blocked, and somehow use their powers to roll away a large boulder. Behind the boulder is a mysterious (blonde-haired) figure, who appears to hold Kotoha's desired medicine. Gash's mother is nowhere to be found. Wiseman transports Gash and Kiyomaro into the demon world and brainwashes Kotoha and making her Wiseman's book owner as the book turns out to be a spell book. While in the demon world, Gash explores the school with Kiyomaro in the gym bag. When discovered out of class, Gash and Kiyomaro are taken to the principal. The principal reveals that Gash, Tio, Kanchomé, Umagon, and even Wiseman went to the school. It turns out that the blank spell book was the 101st. Wiseman was angered that he wasn't chosen to fight so he stole the 101st spell book to do so. He also reveals if Kiyomaro and Gash don't make it out of the demon world within 24 hours, they will be trapped in the demon world forever. Meanwhile in the human world, Wiseman reveals his true form and he and Kotoha go to the gangs' picnic spot to test Wiseman's power. A turtle demon and a brush demon take Gash and Kiyomaro to the gate to the human world. When arriving at the gate, Gash and Kiyomaro encounter a knight who mistakes Gash for the 101st spell book thief. He defeats and imprisons Gash and Kiyomaro until an owl sets them free and clears their name. The feather pen demon takes Gash and Kiyomaro to the gate. As Wiseman is about to finish off the gang with the Unodesuzor spell, Kiyomaro and Gash negate the attack with Rashield after returning. As the battle rages on, Gash's Bao Zakeruga colides with Wiseman's Kirudesuzor. Gash manages to defeat Wiseman with the Bao Zakeruga but Wiseman heals himself with Tio's Saifogeo spell. With Kiyomaro and Gash very weak, Kiyomaro casts Rauzaruk so Gash can fight back. Kotoha casts Gash's Zakeruga and starts a forest fire. Without a second thought, Gash runs into the burning forest to save a nest of baby birds. Due to Gash's kindness, some of Kotoha's sense returns to her. When everyone obtains and casts the Barudo Forusu spell, Tio, Kanchomé, and Umagon's power is transferred to Kiyomaro, giving him enough strength cast his version of Barudo Forusu. Gash summons a lightning phoenix to attack Wiseman, who counters with Kirudesuzor. Kiyomaro summons the rest of his power to cause Barudo Forusu to break free from the spell and burn Wiseman's book, turning Kotoha back to normal. As Wiseman prepares for his punishment he is let go with a warning due to the book being burned. With Kotoha's mother healed, Kotoha says goodbye to her new friends as they return home but meanwhile Naomi and Suzume go to Mt. Fuji to find the already deported Kiyomaro and Gash. Cast * Gash Bell: Ikue Ohtani * Kiyomaro Takamine: Takahiro Sakurai * Megumi Oumi: Ai Maeda * Kotoha: Akiko Yajima * Demon School Principal: Chikao Ohtsuka * Parco Folgore: Hiroki Takahashi * Kafka Sunbeam: Hazumi Gôda * Turtle Demon: Junichi Suwara * Feather Pen Demon: Kazuko Sugiyama * Black Knite Demon: Ken Nishikiori * Music Teacher: Kenichi Ono * Kotoha's Mother: Kotono Mitsuishi * Art Teacher: Makoto Raiku * Kanchomé: Masami Kikuchi * Gash's Mother (in thought): Minami Takayama * Demon Student 1: Reiko Kiuchi * Tio: Rie Kugimiya * Umagon: Satomi Kōrogi * Mop Demon: Shigeru Chiba * Naomi: Shihomi Mizowaki * Akatsuki: Tomo Saeki * Owl Demon: Tomohiro Nishimura * Suzume Mizuno: Tomoko Akiya * Tree Demon: Tomomichi Nishimura * Wiseman: Toshiyuki Morikawa * Head Demon Teacher: Yoshiko Shimizu * Demon Student 2: Yuko Tachibana * Sakurada: Kōichi Tōchika External links * AnimeNewsNetwork's page on the film Category:Zatch Bell! Category:2004 films Category:Japanese films